The Secret Romance At Hogwarts
by JadedFox23
Summary: Jade is attending Hogwarts for her 8th year. Though when she goes back a romance ignites between her and Wood. Can they keep their love a secret?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don not own any of the characters of the "Harry Potter" book series. The only character I do own is Jade, I hope you read and review.  
  
Chapter 1 "The Return to Hogwarts"  
  
It was my seventh year at Hogwarts and I couldn't wait to leave for the train station and leave for school. Early this morning I woke up to finish packing, but as I packed my phone rang. I sighed, but then picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" I said balancing the receiver on my shoulder.  
  
"Jade, it's Andrea. Good you didn't leave, I wanted to wish you good luck. I'm leaving for Romania tomorrow and since I won't see you atoll, just called to wish you another good year." She began.  
  
"Sis, you're so great to me, but I'd better go I mum and dad are waiting to take me to the station. Have fun with the dragons and say hi to Diana for me ok?" I replied   
  
"Sure, but I'll write by owl. Bye little star." She hung up.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I closed my suit case and left my room, but suddenly I stopped and turned to look into the mirror. A tall well built girl stared back at me, blond hair tied back into a braid down the back. Blue eyes with a hint of green that matched the peach colored skin, but I smiled and closed my bedroom door.  
  
"Jade what took you so long?" mum asked   
  
"I'm sorry, you try dragging your trunk down a flight of stairs." rolling my eyes  
  
"Give the trunk to your father, he'll put it in the car." she replied  
  
As we left the house, I climbed into the car. Mum got in the passenger's side, while dad closed the trunk of the car. He made sure the front doors were locked and then got into the car.  
  
"All set." He asked fixing his glasses.  
  
Dad was tall like me, but his brown hair was short, while his blue eyes shinned in the sunlight. He started the car and we were off to the station, while I stared out the window. Soon we arrived, I got out and took my trunk out and loaded it onto a car. I grabbed my bags along with MoonDancer, my owl who's cage was in the back seat.  
  
"Almost though we forgot you like last year." I laughed.  
  
"This time I remembered. Though you couldn't see her behind your suit cases." Mum laughed; "We'll leave you off here, have fun and write to us when you can. And I guess we'll see you at Christmas." She smiled.  
  
"Bye mum, bye dad." I waved as they pulled away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Secret"  
  
Standing in between platform nine and ten, I took a few steps back, pushed my cart and ran through the brick wall. I found myself at Platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwart's Express was boarding. I looked all around and saw Oliver Wood, he was in the same year as me. His soft brown eyes were so warm and full of life, his smile always made my heart melt.   
  
Conductors and other train workers began loading the train. A short older man took my cart and put it in the luggage car. Since that was taken care of so fast I boarded the train. Walking down the car's corridor I looked in and tried to find a place to sit, but I suddenly saw Wood. He was alone, though he was eating some candy, definitely of the trolley.  
  
" Ok, if I sa here? All the others are either saved or full." I asked  
  
"Of course have a seat." He urged me to sit down.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "My Home Away From Home"  
  
By nightfall we reached Hogwarts. As Hagrid met all the students, he lead us to the boat docks. Everyone got into a boat, I sat next to Wood along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They all looked so excited to be going back and I was too, the school was like a second home. Also I had a large extended family waiting for me to come and spend another year with them.  
  
The boats reached the other side of the lake and we went inside the school. Professor McGonagall was waiting for all the first years on the lower level, while the rest of us went into the banquet room for the sorting ceremony.   
  
"Nice to see you back Ms. Star." She said as I walked past.  
  
"Good to be back Professor." I replied.  
  
Soon all the houses were seated at their assigned tables, Professor McGonagall walked in with all the first years. They stopped before the sorting hat and she took out the list and started calling names.  
  
"Lillian Moonshine" "Grifendor"   
  
She was the last one called and our fourth addition to the house. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and it got silent.  
  
"Let the feast begin." he said in a raspy voice  
  
Suddenly trays of food appeared and all the students began to eat. I filled my plate, but then I noticed Wood was sitting across from me. I smiled, but then rolled my eyes and he just struck up a conversation with Harry.  
  
"So Potter think you can lead the house team to another victory?" he asked  
  
"Yes we'll win again, keeping a 4-0 winning streak." laughing  
  
As the feats came to a close, we were asked to go up to our houses to unpack and get to bed for tomorrow classes began. Later that night, I had just finished putting all my supplies away, when there was a knock on the girl's door. I walked over, pulled the latch toward me and saw a rose levitating, but this time there were petals leading down stairs.   
  
My eyes wondered all around, but I saw three very familiar wounds keeping the petals a float. I smiled and then went down the stairs into the living room, where a fire roared and Wood was standing holding a large bouquet of flowers at the end of the flight of stairs.  
  
"To a new school year." he smiled handing me the flowers  
  
"Wood they're lovely thank you." sniffing the bouquet  
  
We sat down in front of the fire and stared at the flames. Then I turned to him and he smiled at me, while I leaned in to kiss his soft lips again.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked  
  
"To the new school year and a great Quiditch captain." I replied.  
  
We talked all night, but we both fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning to see Harry and Hermione standing over us.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked yawning  
  
"Time for you both to get changed and into your uniforms." Hermione handed me mine.  
  
"Here Wood." Harry handed his to him.  
  
We both went in opposite sides of the room and left with Harry and Hermione. While we walked we were talking about our vacations, but then we reached the banquet hall. All of us sat together and enjoyed a hearty meal.  
  
"Hermione how is the flying coming along?" I asked  
  
"It's ok, but for some reason I can't get the bloody thing up." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I can show you an easy way to do that." reassuring her; "Wood when is the first game this year?" I asked  
  
"This weekend, but I hope we won't puke up the golden snitch again."   
  
Harry laughed, but then we all had to get to classes. By the afternoon I ended up in my room with MoonDancer. I had wrote a letter to my sister, soon I noticed Wood coming in and sitting beside me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Quditch's Opening Game  
  
"Always writing to your sister in Romania. Don't you know we have our first game today?" he asked  
  
"I never forget Wood, you've been reminding me ever since we got here." Rolling my eyes.  
  
"Come on then, we'll be late." Taking my hand.  
  
"Wait. MoonDancer, send this to my sister understood?"  
  
MoonDancer hoed and flew out my window, while Wood dragged me down stairs and out of the commentary. Finally we reached the field, and everyone was in uniform, I stood by Wood and waited for the doors to open.  
  
"Ready Potter?" I asked  
  
"Yes." he replied; "Is there going to be another fight between you and that Slitheren girl again?"  
  
"There might be if she starts up again, then I'll have no problem doing what I did last year." I laughed.  
  
The doors swung open, we all mounted our brooms and flew out for the opening game. Slitheren also took the field and circled it. Madam Hootch came out and tossed the quafill. This year the game was fierce, but after a couple of minutes we were leading 10-10.   
  
"Jade heads up, catch." Wood knocked the quafill to me.  
  
Soon I sped off flying toward Slitheren's goal, no one was able to catch me until. Suddenly the same girl that I had beaten up last year came face to face with me. I looked into her dull blue eyes smiled, then fly right over her, plus I scored another goal.  
  
"Nice shot Jade." Harry shouted.  
  
"Thank you." I nodded; "Harry the snitch!"  
  
In the corner of my eye I saw the golden snitch fly by, Harry soon took off to catch it again. I watched him fly after it, but then he balanced himself on the broom, and got it.  
  
"Grifendor wins!"  
  
"Great catch Potter." Wood commented.  
  
"What can I say he's our lucky charm." Coming up behind him.  
  
"Excuse us Potter."  
  
Wood and I flew off to the far end of the field near our goal posts. We landed and waited for everyone to leave. I took off my gloves and stuffed them into my pocket, then sat down, Wood joined me.  
  
"Great game darling." he began  
  
"Thank, captain though there is something I could give you on behalf of our victory." I laughed.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
I leaned in and kissed his soft lips, this kiss was a little more intense, suddenly I found myself laying on the grass, while Wood began to kiss my neck and his hands began to explore my body.  
  
"You know we'd better get back, they'll be looking for us." I whispered.  
  
"Why do you always have to be the spoiled sport, yet you love to have fun with me?" he laughed.  
  
"That's just me you know." Mounting my broom. 


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Celebration  
  
"Happy Halloween Jade." Hermione  
  
"You too, ready for dinner?" I asked  
  
"Of course, have you seen Wood anywhere?" looking around the room.  
  
"No I haven't, but between you and me he might try to be a little sneaky. Since it being Halloween and all." Putting my witch's hat on.  
  
"C'mon we've got to get down to the dinning hall." taking me by the hand  
  
She dragged me out of the room and straight out of the dormitory. We then headed down stairs and into the dinning hall for a grand feast. As everyone sat down, I looked around trying to find Wood. The feast began and while I ate, the strangest feeling came over, as if someone was watching me. Suddenly I felt myself levitating out of my seat, everyone stared at me.  
  
I had this very evil look in my eyes as I took advantage of my current situation. My eyes began to look all around and I noticed Ron was using his wound to keep me in the air then I noticed Wood coming up beside me holding a skeleton, with a candle inside.  
  
"Happy Halloween Jade." he began handing me the skull  
  
"Thank you Wood, but there is something for you too." taking out my wound; "Win guardian leviosa!"   
  
A small red box came into my free hand. As I handed it to him he opened it to see a pumpkin, with a carved face on it. He smiled and we both were brought back down to the floor.   
  
"Excuse us for a couple of minutes, Professor Dumbledore?" Turning to him  
  
"Of course." He smiled.  
  
We walked out of there ready to burst out laughing. As we walked down the corridors, we soon ended up back in the dorm. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Christmas to Remember  
  
Christmas vacation had finally come and I awoke Christmas Day to see Wood laying beside me. I smiled, but let out a great yawn and he laughed at me, then I pushed him off the bed. As he got to his feet, he handed me a large box with a red ribbon tied around it. I slowly sat up, putting a pillow behind my back.  
  
"What is it?" I asked sliding the bow off the box  
  
"Just wait and see darling, you'll love it." he replied  
  
I took the lid off the box and saw a blue book, that said memories in gold letters on it. As I opened it to the first page, I saw a letter.  
  
"To Jade with love. Ever since we met, my life hasn't been the same, but it was filled with a special kind of magic. A magic that no other person has inside themselves, but it's called love. You've made me complete and I hope that we stay together forever darling. Merry Christmas and enjoy a trip down memory lane.  
  
Wood." I turned the page.  
  
The first photo was of the entire Quiditch team, my first year making the house team. While I flipped through the pages, I saw pictures of Wood and me from every occasion that happened at Hogwart's and even after the past school years. I turned to him and hugged him tightly. Then I reached over to my night table and took out a large box and handed it to him.  
  
"I know you'll like this." I said as he opened the box.  
  
He took out a snow globe, box of chocolates, and a letter. While he read, a smile formed on his face and then he hugged me tightly as well. He suddenly laid me down on my bed and kissed my lips gently. Slowly wrapping my arms around him, I felt him stop and my eyes slowly opened.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked  
  
"You're not going to spoil this moment are you? The last time we got this close you, you mounted your broom and flew off." he replied  
  
I looked at him with a devilish smile on my face, and pulled him close to him...  
  
"One, were not on the Quiditch field, Two, I'm not in any rush to ruin the moment, and three, no one is around in the dorm, besides, Harry and Ron, but they're playing wizard's chess in the dinning hall."   
  
"Darling, one and two are enough."  
  
He kissed my lips more passionately and I wrapped my arms around him again. A few hours passed and we were laying ontop of each other, under the covers. I looked up at him and kissed his lips gently.   
  
"See no one ruined the moment." I whispered; "Though let's get dressed before anyone gets suspicious and get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Great idea, best one all day."  
  
We left the dormitory and headed into the dinning hall, got some hot chocolate and joined Ron and Harry while they played wizard's chest.  
  
"Who's winning?" I whispered  
  
"I am." Ron smiled  
  
"Figures, you're the best wizard's chess player from last year." continuing  
  
Later that evening, MoonDancer had returned with a letter from my sister. As I read it she left me a special locket that someone had found and she thought of me. It was a silver chain and a silver star.   
  
"To my little Star, shine bright now and forever." I read  
  
As I put the necklace on, Wood came into my room and sat down beside me kissing my cheek gently.  
  
"That's a lovely necklace, from your sister?" he asked  
  
"Yes, since I'm here little star." I replied  
  
"Mine too you know."  
  
"Shut up, you're always doing that."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Including yourself ... always me, me, and me."  
  
"I haven't done that atoll."  
  
"Forget it, nothing to get all angry about anyway. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to spend the night, if that's ok."  
  
"It's fine, but just make sure your out before breakfast."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Done."  
  
The next morning I awoke to see Wood was gone as promised. Though I did notice most of the girls had come back. As I got out of bed, I dressed quickly and then headed down stairs for breakfast. Coming into the dinning hall, while everyone else was sitting down and eating. I started to look around for Wood and saw him sitting with the rest of Griffendor.   
  
I sat down next to him and started eating, when he turned and smiled at me....  
  
"Morning." he said  
  
"Morning, how are you?" I asked  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Great, though I have an exam today."   
  
"What class?"  
  
"Dark Arts."   
  
"Good luck."   
  
"Thanks." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Spring Time At Hogwarts"  
  
A half a year had already passed and my last year at Hogwarts was coming to an end. While I walked down the corridors to the courtyard, I saw Wood sitting on the bench with one of his teachers, but he got up when I passed by. I loosened my robe a little bit and took his hand into mine, until we were clear of anyone walking by.  
  
We stopped behind on the towers and kissed passionately, though I pushed back for a moment. He hugged me tightly, then I just didn't want to let go of him, he must have felt the same.  
  
"This is getting more difficult isn't it?"he whispered.  
  
"You're telling me. Imagine having to explain to Professor Snape, why you were five minutes late, to class." I replied.  
  
"Did he at least believe you?"  
  
"Yes, but you do think anyone is suspicious?"  
  
"I'm not sure love, but listen to me. After we leave here, nothing would stop us from being together."  
  
"I can't wait that long."  
  
I dug my head into his chest while he held me, but then I looked up at him and he smiled. Though it was getting more difficult to avoid teachers and some of our friends, but we didn't care.   
  
"Wood?" I asked   
  
"Yes? What's the matter?" he looked confused   
  
I pushed back and then he saw Hermione staring at us, with her mouth wide open. To make things even worse, Harry and Ron showed up too. Wood and I exchanged looks, then both nodded at each other.  
  
"If you saw what we think you saw, then it's all true." I began; "Now I know we're breaking the rules, but technically we haven't been caught, please don't tell Professor Dumbledor."  
  
"You both are crazy for thinking we'd ever tell." Hermione began.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, swear you won't tell a soul." Wood interrupted.  
  
"Wood, don't worry we won't say a word, besides the year is almost over." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you for not telling, but don't be surprise at the end of the year." I said and took Wood by the hand and we walked further down into the courtyard.  
  
That evening, I couldn't sleep and I got up and went down stairs and sat down on the couch. Staring at the flames of the fire, I couldn't believe we were caught, even though we were so careful. I kept on reassuring myself that Harry and the others wouldn't tell, he was very trust worth and he wouldn't let us down. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Wood sitting down beside me.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked  
  
"Not atoll, everytime I tried to close my eyes, they'd shoot wide open." I sighed; "Wood we should have started a relationship. I mean, being friends was great, now this. I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
I felt the tears building up in my eyes, soon the fell running down my cheeks and onto my hand. Wood let me lean my head against his shoulder, then looked down at me.  
  
"I have an idea about the last day here. If you're willing to do this, we'd make Hogwart's history for sure." He had a devilish smiled on his face.  
  
"What is it?" excited to know  
  
"Jade, let's just say we'll give the teachers a show to remember."  
  
"You mean? We'd display our affections in front of them? Wood you're a genius!"  
  
"Plus their will be more, don't worry."  
  
"Great, though tell me the second part."  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
  
"No." 


	8. Chapter 8

"The End Of the Year: Memories that last Forever"  
  
We had all gathered in the dinning hall, to see who won the House Cup this year. Wood and I sat next to each other, holding each other's hands under the table. Professor Dumbledor stood up and while I listened to him speak and award last minute points, he paused to announce the winner.  
  
"It is with great honor to award Griffendor with the House Cup, for a second year in a row. Congratulations" he began in his raspy voice.  
  
The banners above remained Griffendor's colors and everyone stood up and cheered. Wood and I stood up and then hugged and kissed passionately. Suddenly the room had become silent, but at that point it didn't matter. Though Wood pushed back and looked at me...  
  
"Jade Star, ever since we met here at Hogwarts you have become my best friend and more. Though after this year I don't want to lose you again, so please except this promise ring. It'll symbolize our love for one another until the end of time, I love you Jade." He said handing me the ring and slipping it onto my finger.  
  
"Oliver Wood, you have been someone who always looked out for me, whether in class or on the Quditch field. I would gladly except this ring, because I love you too, so much."  
  
We hugged again, then I heard clapping and everyone cheered and applauded, including the Professors. I was completely amazed at this turn of evens, though I thought we'd broken a rule. Then my eyes met with Professor McGonagall's and she smiled and raised her wine glass to us.   
  
The next morning I packed all my belongings to return home, I graduated from Hogwarts and was going on to study more. As I stood on the Platform, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to me.  
  
"We're going to miss you Jade. Do you get to keep the Quiditch uniform?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, I was happy to take it. I like it a lot, but I'm going to miss you all too. Make sure you don't pull something like this next year ok?" I replied  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think anyone can top you and Wood's extraordinary performance." Hermione laughed.  
  
"No I don't think you could." I added.  
  
"Jade, are you ready to go?" Wood asked walking up to me; "Well Potter, I hope you take care of the team for me, understand?"  
  
"You mean, you're making him..." I paused.  
  
"Yes, Potter you are now the new Quiditch Captain for Griffendor." he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Wood, well good bye." Harry replied.  
  
"We'll miss you Wood." Ron added.  
  
Everyone boarded the train and by the same evening we arrived back in London. Wood and I got off the train together and saw our luggage waiting on one cart for us. He ran over and got it, then followed me through the wall, back in between Platforms 9 and 10. As we came out I saw my parents walking up to us.  
  
"Welcome home you two." Mum said hugging us both.  
  
"Mum, would you mind not trying to choke us?" I asked  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but we're so happy you're home and Wood nice to meet you."   
  
"Same here Mrs. Star." He replied shaking her hand.  
  
"Wood where are your parents?" I asked looking around  
  
"Their not coming, I told them I'm spending the summer with you. I figured that we could both go to a school for further study together." Taking my hand into his.  
  
"That's wonderful, but is it ok with you Mum, Dad?"   
  
"Of course it is, Come on we'd better get home it's late."  
  
Things actually worked out for the best and it amazed me to see Mum and Dad so excepting. That night as we drove home from the station, I laid my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around my waist. We stayed like that the whole way home. 


	9. Chapter 9

"The Future"  
  
The summer had finally come and I awoke to see Wood dressed and sitting by my window petting MoonDancer. I got up, letting my night gown fall passed my knees and slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned and hugged me tightly, then he pushed back and smiled down at me. Soon he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter addressed to him.  
  
"Who sent you that?" I asked  
  
"My parents love, they are dying to meet you. So they are coming today, and this is for you." he handed me a white rose; "Happy Birthday love."  
  
"Thank you, but my present is already here." ; "So I take it my mum and dad already know about this?"  
  
"Yes, and your mum is going to be cooking all day. So be prepared for a feast, plus more."  
  
"So there is more, tell me what it is ... please."   
  
"Get dressed and then I'll show you what is waiting for you."  
  
And with that he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. I quickly undressed and slipped into a red plaid skirt with safety pins on each side and a red T-shirt. Also I put on my favorite lace up boots and came out to see Wood leaning against the wall of the hallway, then taking me by the hand. We walked down stairs, while Mum and Dad were sitting in the dinning room.   
  
"Mum, Dad, we're going out and will be back soon." I called.  
  
"Hold it young lady." Mum replied. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Happy Birthday darling." Dad added  
  
Both of them handed me to small packages and I opened Mum's first. I took out a small spell diary with my name engraved on the front in black gothic letters. Dad gave me a new black cloak, I hugged them both before I left. Wood and I walked over to the garage and my bike was out, along dad's. Wood climbed on, and I followed, though soon we were riding down the block.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as we rode down the streets of London.  
  
"You'll see love, you'll see." He replied.  
  
"Wood what are we doing at the bus station?"  
  
We had rode into the bus terminal, when he stopped and got off. I followed him as he sat down on the bench outside the station. As I sat down beside him, a bus pulled into the station, my eyes lit up to see Andrea, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all get off.  
  
"Hey my little star." Andrea began; "Happy Birthday, this gift is all the way from Romania, enjoy it."  
  
"Hello Jade, how are you?" Hermione asked  
  
"Fine, but let me guess Wood is responsible for asking you all here to come back to the house for my party." I replied.  
  
"You got it, though your parents contacted Andrea for her to come home." Wood smiled.  
  
"So come on and let's head home."   
  
We all got up and walked home, though I noticed as we saw the house, Wood's parents had already arrived. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, I was hoping they'd like me, as we went inside.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" I called  
  
"In the dinning room Jade." Mum replied.  
  
We walked passed the stairs, through the living room and into the dinning area, where I saw Wood's parents sitting close to the head of the table. Dad was seated next to Wood's father. All of us sat down, as Mum brought out the meal.  
  
"Dig in everyone." Mum smiled and sat next to dad.  
  
"So Jade, Wood has been telling us a lot about you. How did you meet at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Wood asked  
  
"Well, it was my fourth year and I had finally made the house team. That's when I met him, but later on there must have been an instant connection. We became really good friends, though more this year." I replied.  
  
"That's nice. Did you enjoy playing Quiditch?" she asked  
  
"Yes, especially when you had a great captain helping you out."   
  
For the rest of the evening all we did was talk, but it felt more like twenty questions. Finally it ended and Dad drove, Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to the bus station, while Wood's parents left hugging their son good bye. After everyone left I sat down on the bench swing and let it sway back and forth, until Wood sat down beside me.  
  
"So how does it feel to be 18?" he asked  
  
"Feels grand, but I don't think your parents liked me atoll." I sighed  
  
"What makes you say that love?"  
  
"They had straight faces on the entire time and were whispering to each other."  
  
"Ok I admit they can be strange, but they loved you. When they were leaving, my mother made me promise to not lose you, because you're a treasure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now come inside, before it starts to rain."  
  
He took me by the hand and we walked inside shutting the door behind us. As dark clouds rolled in and rain started to pour all over. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Love that Lasts Forever"  
  
*10 years later*  
  
The sun had risen over the long horizon in London. All the sounds of the city began to fill the crisp fall air. Wood and I got married and had a twins named Brian and Taylor, they've both turned eleven and are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Our flat has been very quiet without them around, but we know they're in good hands. I sat by the large french window staring out at the rain poring down, though I soon felt Wood's hand upon my shoulder.   
  
"Hey." he began  
  
"Hi." I replied  
  
"I got a letter from Taylor. Want me to read it?"   
  
"Sit down and we'll both read it."  
  
"He sat down beside me and we started to read...  
  
"Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Hi, how is ever at home? I'm sure you're enjoying the peace and quiet for once, just kidding. Anyway Hogwarts is amazing, though classes are tough, was it this hard for you? Enough about that, Brian and I made the house team for Griffendor, I'm sure 


End file.
